My boy Harry
by William McAboy
Summary: Após realizar o sonho de ter um bom cargo militar, Harry deve sobreviver à uma guerra se quiser voltar a ver as pessoas que ama. Caso o contrário, a única forma de sair do campo de batalha, é sobre uma pilha de corpos e destroços.
1. Sinopse

**Inglaterra 1914...**

**Um jovem de 17 anos deseja entrar para o exército Britânico para enfrentar os alemães, que tem o objetivo de invadir a Inglaterra para a tomada de poder durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Harry Kipling Potter, o único filho do famoso escritor Inglês e poeta Rudyard Kipling Potter, declara a sua intenção de se juntar à Marinha Real Britânica para lutar contra os alemães. No entanto, a deficiência visual de Harry o impede de passar os exames médicos.**

**Rudyard usa sua influência com o estabelecimento militar para, eventualmente, colocar Harry como um segundo tenente na Guarda Irlandesa, para o desgosto de sua mãe Lilian, sua irmã Bella e de uma jovem moça, Hermione Granger, noiva de Harry. As três não aprovam a ideia do rapaz se arriscar na guerra em plena linha de frente.**

**Após realizar o sonho de ter um bom cargo militar, Harry deve sobreviver à uma guerra se quiser voltar a ver as pessoas que ama. Caso o contrário, a única forma de sair do campo de batalha, é sobre uma pilha de corpos e destroços.**

**My boy Harry**

**Em breve**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Inglaterra 1914...**

**O ponteiro do relógio de bolso apontava a hora, avisando que já estavam bem avançadas. Naquela manhã, Rudyard Kipling Potter dirigia seu automóvel à toda a pressa pela estrada, estava indo para a sede da Marinha Real Britânica se encontrar com o grande general March Giulyer.**

**...**

**Harry Kipling Potter estava em uma das juntas militares da Marinha Real Britânica, entre três rapazes, sentado em um banco no corredor. Tinha uma ficha em mãos, que logo foi recolhida por um dos homens que passavam. Ele era o único de todos ali que estava usando um óculos e estava preocupado se o aceitariam devido à sua miopia severa.**

**- Entreguem as fichas. - O homem recolheu o papel dos quatro rapazes. - Esperem aqui. - Abriu a porta e entrou em uma sala.**

**- Tem parentes na marinha? - Um rapaz perguntou à Harry.**

**- Não, e você? - Harry respondeu.**

**- Meu pai é concelheiro em uma unidade. - O jovem comentou, tinha uma expressão esnobe e arrogante. - O que o seu faz?**

**- É escritor. - Harry contou.**

**Então, o homem que havia recolhido as fichas abriu a porta e chamou um dos jovens: - Harry Potter.**

**Harry se levantou e entrou na sala.**

**...**

**March Giulyer estava em seu gabinete com seu ar imponente, olhando para seu relógio de bolso: - Vamos Kipling, onde está você?**

**Rudyard chegou aos portões da sede da Marinha Real Britânica e se apressou ainda mais ao ver que o portão estava fechado e não havia ninguém ali para abri-lo: - Pelo amor de Deus, onde estão os guardas? - Buzinou muito para que os guardas dos portões aparecessem e abrissem o portão para que ele adentrasse. - Ora... Vamos, vamos, vamos! - Por fim estacionou o veiculo e desceu.**

**- Sua majestade o está esperando, senhor. - Um dos recepcionistas avisou.**

**- Obrigado. - Rudyard agradeceu enquanto adentrava na sede.**

**...**

**- Sou um grande admirador de seu pai, seu trabalho é maravilhoso. - Um dos entrevistadores que realizavam os testes nos entrevistados elogiava o trabalho de Rudyard enquanto falava com Harry. - Bem vamos começar os testes, vejamos os olhos... Pare sobre a faixa que está no piso e leia as palavras que estão no quadro.**

**Harry fez o que um dos homens mandou e se posicionou para fazer o teste de visão: - H, A, L...**

**- Sem os óculos... - Outro homem falou severamente.**

**Harry suspirou preocupado e retirou seus óculos perfeitamente redondos, imediatamente sua vista se embaçou devido a miopia severa em seus olhos azuis.**

**...**

**Rudyard passou à passos largos pelo corredor e pelos guardas que lhe abriam as portas, por fim chegou ao Gabinete de March.**

**- Duas horas e cinquenta e sete minutos... - March falou.**

**- Isso! - Rudyard vibrou contente por ter chegado à tempo. - Finalmente...**

**- Meus parabéns! - O homem parabenizou.**

**- Obrigado majestade. - O escritor apertou-lhe a mão.**

**- Excelente carreira... Uísque? - O oficial da Marinha Real Britânica ofereceu.**

**- É um pouco cedo, não acha? - Rudyard questionou.**

**- O que importa a hora? Merecemos comemorar... - March se dirigiu até uma mesinha e serviu dois copos com uma bebida.**

**- Tenho revisado os motores, sinto algo pequeno... Recebi a carta de nosso amigo Tomas... - O escritor contou.**

**- Esse será outro capítulo... Quanto tudo estiver pronto... - March estendeu seu copo para fazer um brinde. - Por "Silver Ghost".**

**- Por "Silver Ghost". - Rudyard correspondeu ao brinde e ambos beberam um gole da bebida.**

**- Como está a família? - O general perguntou.**

**- Bem, como nós falamos... Meu filho está no meio de um exame físico na junta militar da Marinha. - O escritor respondeu.**

**- Ah, um grande dia... - March elogiou.**

**- Absolutamente... - Rudyard concordou. - Como está seu garoto?**

**March suspirou com uma expressão de tristeza: - Não muito bem. Tem um grande coração, mas um corpo debilitado. - Andou até sua mesa e pegou um jornal. - Quer ouvir as notícias?**

**- Leia... - O escritor pediu.**

**- O jornal "times" desta manhã: "Rudyard Kipling falou ontem sobre os fatos que atingiram as 10 mil pessoas que descreveram uma visão alarmante e caótica das tropas alemãs". - March leu o título da matéria. - Acredita que vão invadir?**

**- Eu sei que vão. - Rudyard falou com convicção. - E nossas tropas vão lhes dar uma calorosa boas vindas.**

**- O primeiro ministro me pediu para que você fizesse um discurso, essas foram suas palavras nesses tempo tão difíceis. - O general avisou.**

**- Por que? - O escritor perguntou, não parecia muito satisfeito com aquilo.**

**- Acredita que há oportunidade de evitar a guerra. - March respondeu.**

**- Está equivocado... - Rudyard discordou.**

**- Ele crê que é muito cedo para pessimismo. - O general falou.**

**Rudyard fez uma cara insatisfeita e preocupada: - Um milhão de soldados alemães estão sobre a fronteira Belga esperando uma ordem, depende de como ele define "muito cedo".**

**- Correto. - March concordou.**

**- Nossas cabeças estão enterradas sobre a arena, senhor. Temos uma pequena armada profissional, nossas armas tem 50 anos. Se não escaparmos, pagaremos os preço. - O escritor avisou.**

**- Mas está pronto para acalmar o público? - O general perguntou.**

**- Certamente, não. - Rudyard respondeu insatisfeito.**

**- Encantado em ouvir isso. - March disse irônico. - Mais uísque?**

**...**

**Após conversar com March sobre seus assuntos pendentes, Rudyard se dirigiu para fora da sede até seu automóvel, onde encontrou o filho do general, Walter.**

**- Meu soldado favorito... - O escritor sorriu para o garoto. - Walter, gravei cada momento... De que altura caiu? - Perguntou ao ver a perna do garoto com engessada.**

**- 15 pés. - O menino respondeu.**

**- Louvado seja Deus, não houve muito dano... - Rudyard suspirou. - 15 pés é alto. Está doendo muito?**

**- Não. - O garoto respondeu.**

**- Foi um golpe de sorte. - O escritor comentou. - Seu pai me disse que leu o "Primeiro livro da selva".**

**- Sim. - Confirmou o menino.**

**- Pois aqui está o segundo... - O escritor estendeu seu livro e presentou o garoto. - Agora o tem... Escrevi seu nome e o meu na frente, é um autógrafo pessoal. Desenhei uma foto de você caindo da árvore de maçãs, é feito à lápis, então não vá borrá-lo.**

**- Obrigado. - O garoto magro, de aparência abatida e doente, pálido e fraco, agradeceu e abriu um grande sorriso.**

**...**

**- Harry! - Rudyard chegou à sala de estar de sua casa às pressas procurando por seu filho e encontrou Lilian, Bella e Hermione sentadas sobre o sofá.**

**A primeira era a mãe do jovem, a segunda era irmã e a terceira era noiva.**

**- Harry! - O escritor chamou novamente às pressas, correndo, subindo metade das escadas do cômodo e gritando em direção aos quartos. - Harry! - Desceu e se dirigiu até as três moças animado e ansioso. - Onde está "O admirável"?**

**- Está ajustando a motocicleta com Peter. - Lilian respondeu.**

**Peter era o irmão caçula de Hermione.**

**- Bem, como ele foi...? - Rudyard perguntou sorridente.**

**- O recusaram... - A mulher respondeu. - Não o permitiram usar os óculos para a avaliação de sua vista.**

**- Santo Deus! - O escritor suspirou indignado. - Querem voluntários ou não?**

**- A mim me parece correto... - Bella falou pela primeira vez.**

**Hermione ficou à observar a conversa da família.**

**- Usar óculos não o transformam em um inválido. - Rudyard discordou.**

**- Eu avisei... - Bella começou a falar, mas foi interrompida.**

**- Não vou escrever para debater... - O escritor interrompeu irritado. - Deus! Todos o complicam. - Saiu da sala às pressas e deixou as três mulheres sozinhas na sala.**

**Hermione não disse nada, apenas ficou observando as reações da conversa.**

**Rudyard se dirigiu à porta em direção aos jardins para procurar Harry.**

**- Está indo ver Harry, senhor? - Uma mulher que seguia em direção à sala de estar perguntou. Era Margareth, mãe de Hermione e Peter.**

**- Sim. - O escritor confirmou.**

**- Pode avisar ao Peter que vamos embora em dez minutos? - Ela pediu.**

**- Eu o farei... - Rudyard confirmou e saiu da casa. Passou pela porta da frente e chegou à um belo jardim florido e colorido, caminhou até os fundos e encontrou Harry fazendo alguns ajustes em sua motocicleta e Peter o ajudando: - Peter, sua mãe quer você pronto para ir em dez minutos.**

**- Sim, senhor. - O garoto saiu e deixou pai e filho à sós.**

**Rudyard se aproximou de Harry: - Não se sinta mal.**

**- Eu não estou... - O rapaz respondeu emburrado.**

**- Bem, a Marinha sempre foi muito restrita nestes assuntos... - O escritor comentou.**

**- Qual o sentido dos óculos se não posso usá-los? - Harry questionou.**

**- Eu sei, me chateia o fato dessas pessoas não terem imaginação, mas devemos superar... - Rudyard se agachou para olhar seu filho no rosto. - E olhar para frente... Se deram conta de quem você é?**

**- Um deles percebeu... - Harry contou.**

**- Bem, na armada seria uma evacuação completa... - O escritor foi interrompido.**

**- Eu quero entrar na Marinha. - O rapaz deixou claro.**

**- Eu sei, mas deve esperar... - O homem explicou. - Que tal se eu organizar uma seleção privada com a junta médica da armada? Podemos ir juntos...**

**- Se eu for, posso ir sozinho... - Harry recusou.**

**- Claro que pode, mas um pouco de apoio pode ser útil. Vale a pena, se é que será assim. - Rudyard sugeriu. - Pense no assunto. - Se levantou e apoio-se na motocicleta com uma das mãos. - Quando acabar, me avise, quero ver como funciona... Te vejo em casa. - Então se afastou e deixou o rapaz sozinho.**

**Harry apoiou sua testa numa parte do metal da motocicleta e suspirou cansado.**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Na grande cerimônia das Forças Armadas do Reino Unido, Rudyard discursava como o combinado e solicitado pelo primeiro Ministro: - Se as tropas invadirem nossas fronteiras, nossas almas inglesas cairão e serão esmagadas até que chorem lágrimas de dor. Os alemães vão atrair em seu despertar, distúrbios, fome e sangue.**

**Harry não prestava muita atenção, lançava olhares para sua noiva Hermione, que estava ao lado de sua mãe e futura sogra.**

**- O sangue de nossos pais, nossas esposas e filhos... Quando os distúrbios, em Londres e Manchester, em Liverpool, sejam demais para nós. Quando nossas mulheres forem violadas... - Rudyard foi interrompido por um homem que foi até ele, lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido e saiu. - Senhoras e senhores, acabei de ser informado que a 10 minutos atrás a Grã-Bretanha declarou guerra à Alemanha. Nosso exército de 160.000,00 deverá combater um exército alemão de 1.500.000,00; Devemos exigir que cada jovem venha alistar-se... - Aplausos começaram a vir da platéia, Rudyard continuou. - E cada jovem que deseja ficar em casa, será perdoado pela sociedade. Apenas nossa união, nossa força e nossa coragem podem nos salvar desta carnificina.**

**A platéia se levantou sacudindo algumas daquelas bandeirinhas do Reino-Unido e aplaudiram fervorosamente o escritor.**

**- Excelente discurso. - Um rapaz, que estava ao lado de Harry, elogiou. - Com certeza me alistarei... Quando vai entrar para a Marinha, Harry?**

**- Bem, creio que vai haver mais ação no exército. - Harry respondeu ainda aplaudindo.**

**- Você não pode trocar de olhos. - O jovem avisou.**

**- Eu não vou ficar sentado numa poltrona enquanto você vai estar na guerra da fronteira Bélgica. - Harry respondeu.**

**...**

**Os dias se passaram e, como prometido, Rudyard organizou uma entrevista privada na Armada Real Britânica, o exército. Harry havia desistido da Marinha Real após aquele discurso de seu pai, o foco era o exército. Enquanto a hora dos testes físicos em Harry não chegava, seu pai tentava prepará-lo o máximo possível.**

**- Não posso sustentá-los? - Harry se referia ao óculos redondo, que não possuía haste e era sustentado pelo nariz, que havia recebido de seu pai.**

**- Pois, deve... - O escritor falou. - Esse modelo dá uma expressão distinta, comparada com seu outro óculos.**

**- Se o exército está desesperado atrás de recrutas, não importam o tipo de lentes que uso. - Harry falou insatisfeito.**

**- Se o aceitarem... - Rudyard lembrou. ****- Me pergunto se deveria pentear o cabelo para trás, longe de seu rosto.**

**- O que meu rosto tem a ver com isso? - Harry perguntou insatisfeito.**

**- É um sinal de inteligência... - Rudyard explicou.**

**- Não pode ser... - O rapaz discordou.**

**- Eu garanto que é... - O homem assegurou.**

**- Isso é ridículo, não vou usar esses óculos. - Harry retirou as lentes. - É um exame médico, não um desfile de fantasias.**

**- Harry, estou seguro de que entrará no exército, mas seus olhos são uma situação séria e a primeira impressão será de extrema importância. Deve se esforçar ao máximo, ir fundo... - O escritor falou com voz firme e severa, pegou os óculos sem hastes da mão do garoto e encaixou no nariz dele. - Agora, veja que se encaixam bem... Melhor?**

**- Provavelmente... - Harry respondeu desanimado.**

**- Bem, caminhe pela sala para ver como se sente. - Rudyard pediu.**

**Impaciente, o jovem começou a andar de um lado para o outro. De repente, retirou os óculos: - Não vou usá-los!**

**- Harry! - O escritor chamou, mas era tarde demais...**

**Harry já havia saído da sala de estar.**

**Lilian, Hermione e Bella apareceram e lançaram seus olhares para o homem.**

**- Realmente mudaram de ideia? - Lilian perguntou. - Está fazendo mais mal do que bem...**

**- Ele não é um menino, é um rapaz. Se continuar protegendo ele desse jeito, vai transformá-lo num garoto mimado que não poderemos controlar. - Rudyard avisou.**

**Hermione e Bella apenas ficaram olhando a conversa dos dois.**

**- Se ele é um rapaz, pode tomar suas próprias decisões. - Lilian respondeu.**

**- Eu só quero o melhor para ele, é para o próprio bem dele, é o futuro de Harry. - O escritor explicou. - Não vou discutir isso... - O homem se retirou da sala de estar.**

**...**

**- Respire... Inspire... - O médico pediu.**

**Harry estava sem camisa, exibindo sua pele pálida e realizando os procedimentos médicos solicitados.**

**- Não deve demorar muito, é apenas um procedimento comum. - O médico avisou. - Uma rápida olhada nos ouvidos...**

**- É saudável? - Rudyard perguntou.**

**- Totalmente saudável, só falta o exame de vista para terminarmos os procedimentos. - O doutor respondeu. - Retire as lentes, por favor?**

**Rudyard fez uma cara preocupada enquanto via a cena.**

**Harry retirou aqueles óculos sem haste e olhou para o quadro.**

**- Pode começar a ler as letras de cima. - O médico pediu.**

**- Lamento, não estou vendo nada. - Harry respondeu.**

**- Nada? - O doutor perguntou surpreso. - Caminhe em direção ao quadro até o lugar onde possa ler...**

**Harry andou muito para frente e se aproximou da lousa: - T, Q, U... - Se aproximou ainda mais para ler as letras menores: - Y, O, W...**

**Quando, por fim, os exames terminaram, o médico deu o resultado: - Isso é muito sério, não é possível... Existem regras muito restritas.**

**- Sim, é verdade, mas deve-se haver limites e exceções... - Rudyard foi interrompido.**

**- Se ele perder os óculos, será um perigo para ele mesmo e para seus companheiros. - O doutor avisou.**

**- Eu lamento... Não dão ao jovem uma oportunidade... - O escritor disse indignado. - É exatamente esse tipo de inflexibilidades que este pais deveria retirar de seu sistema! - Repreendeu o médico. - Harry tem muito à oferecer... Isso tudo é uma grande vergonha!**

**- Eu concordo, estou de acordo... - O Doutor foi interrompido.**

**- Certamente não está, porque do contrário estaríamos o aprovando... - Rudyard respondeu. - Não podem fazer nada? Bem, não terminarei isso hoje... Isso, realmente, é algo horrendo. Vocês não tem sentimentos... - Passou as mãos em volta dos ombros de seu filho, que havia terminado de se vestir, e caminhou até a porta.- Vamos Harry, vamos embora... - Antes de sair, o escritor encarou o doutor pela última vez. - Ele merece essa oportunidade e à terá... - E, por fim, saiu fechando a porta.**

**...**

**O automóvel de Rudyard ultrapassou aos portões do casarão dos Potters e Harry desceu do veiculo totalmente irritado e chateado.**

**O escritor desceu do carro e caminhou atrás do rapaz: - Harry!**

**O jovem entrou em casa com uma cara nada satisfeita.**

**- Harry? - Lilian perguntou preocupada.**

**Rudyard entrou em seguida e encontrou a esposa com um olhar triste.**

**- Eu lamento... - Lilian consolou.**

**- Não lamenta não, o fato dele não entrar para o exército te agrada muito. - O homem respondeu.**

**Harry foi até um cômodo vazio e escuro daquela enorme casa e encontrou uma Hermione lendo um livro à luz de velas.**

**-Meu melhor e amado noivo, eu estava te esperando... - Ela avisou. - Como foi...?**

**- Reprovado... - O rapaz se dirigiu até uma estante de livros, retirou um e pegou um maço de cigarros que havia escondido ali. Retirou um dos cigarros, colocou-o na boca e o acendeu com uma fósforo.**

**- Como eu imaginava... - Hermione se levantou do sofá para encará-lo. - Posso? - Ela estendeu a mão para o cigarro dele e o pegou.**

**- Tenho que ir embora desta casa, não o suporto... - Harry se referia a seu pai. - Não suporto que fique me encorajando...**

**- É melhor do que ser criticado... - Ela foi interrompida.**

**- Não, não é não, você não me entende. Tenho que estar com outras pessoas... - Ele explicou.**

**- Obrigado. - Hermione foi irônica e deu mais um trago em seu cigarro.**

**- Não tem a ver com você, não vou te deixar... É só que... Quero ser eu mesmo, só isso. - Harry suspirou e caminhou até a mesinha de centro. - Vou mudar de assunto, isso é chato... Quer uísque?**

**- Por que não? - Hermione aceitou.**

**O rapaz serviu dois copos e entregou um à ela: - Por que deveríamos brindar?**

**- Por nós... - Ela levantou seu copo e passou o cigarro para ele.**

**Harry deu um trago e brindou: - Por minha melhor e amada noiva...**

**- Por meu melhor e amado noivo... - Hermione correspondeu e ambos beberam em um só gole. - Não se atreva a me deixar só, está bem? Prometa que não fará isso.**

**De repente, a voz de Rudyard foi ouvida se aproximando: - Harry!**

**O rapaz passou seu copo e cigarro para Hermione, que havia se escondido atrás de uma das poltronas.**

**O escritor entrou no cômodo com um olhar curioso: - Está muito escuro aqui.**

**- Eu creio que sim. - Harry concordou.**

**Rudyard caminhou até ele para se aproximar: - Não deve se desanimar pelo que houve...**

**- Não me darei por vencido, me alistarei... - O jovem falou determinado.**

**- Tenha calma, podemos procurar outras opções... - Rudyard foi interrompido.**

**- Que outras opções? O que pode fazer agora? - Harry questionou. - Vou me alistar...**

**- Não se precipite como um tolo, deixe-me ver o que posso fazer... Se não funcionar, considerarei sua opção. - O escritor explicou.**

**Hermione ficou a ouvir toda a conversa.**

**Rudyard se aproximou para olhá-lo nos olhos: - Me assusta sua convicção. Estou terrivelmente orgulhoso... - ****Pai e filho se abraçaram. Quando se separaram, o homem caminhou até a porta e saiu.**

**Hermione se levantou e lhe entregou o cigarro: - Muito solene...**

**De repente, ouviram um barulho na porta e a moça rapidamente se abaixou, escondendo-se na poltrona.**

**Harry foi flagrado por Rudyard tragando o cigarro.**

**- Melhor se livrar desse cigarro antes que sua mãe veja. - O escritor sorriu e fechou a porta após partir.**

**Harry sotou um sorriso divertido e baforou aquela fumaça tóxica, causadora de câncer, enfisema, diminuição da circulação sanguínea e deterioração dos órgãos vitais do corpo.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

**No Comitê de Propaganda e Oficina de Guerra, os conselheiros da Armada Real Britânica (exército inglês), debatiam sobre o resultado das batalhas nas fronteiras europeias.**

**- Tenho os números das vítimas britânicas no primeiro dia de batalha da fronteira belga: 458 oficiais e 1.161 homens. - Um dos homens leu um documento.**

**- No primeiro dia? - Rudyard perguntou preocupado.**

**- Temo que sim. - O homem confirmou.**

**- Não podemos publicar isso, o efeito moral será desastroso... - Outro homem do conselho avisou. ****- Esse é o tipo que assunto que o Primeiro Ministro quer que resolvamos. Se publicarmos a verdade, pode ser terrível para o público. Mudaremos os números?**

**- Creio que será necessário...- Outro concordou. - Mudaremos os números, dando uma sensação de vitória, como se as tropas tivessem tomado a fronteira belga.**

**- Creio que não o fizeram... - O senhor que informou os verdadeiros números contou.**

**- As pessoas deviam saber a verdade... - Rudyard se pronunciou. - Esses números vão despertar a sensibilidade dos jovens que não se alistaram e mostrará o quando o exército necessita de cada homem neste país. Publiquem os números no jornal "times" e eu inventarei algo para convencer os homens e jovens para perceberam que nosso país necessita deles.**

**...**

**Após a reunião e o combinado com os conselheiros do Exército Real Britânico, Rudyard aproveitou para passar na casa de um velho amigo. Estacionou seu automóvel em frente à um casarão muito belo, desceu do veículo e bateu na porta. Logo foi atendido por uma mulher...**

**- Bom dia, ele está esperando pelo senhor... - Ela avisou.**

**- Obrigado. - O escritor agradeceu e entrou.**

**Não demorou muito até ser recepcionado por um homem muito velho, de aparência cansada e cabelos brancos, que estava sentado sobre uma cadeira de rodas. Era um veterano de guerra condecorado com muitas medalhas; Karl Bobs.**

**- Os garotos nos ensinaram uma única lição para superar o medo há três ingredientes vitais: Velocidade, surpresa e variedade. E nós, o que fazemos? lhes damos uma casa cheia de advertências. E a nossos garotos plantados como árvores de natal, os impedimos de correr; receita para o desastre... - O velho explicava. Começou a tossir alto e foi socorrido por Rudyard, que lhe deu um copo de água. ****- O que posso fazer por você, Kiipling?**

**- Bobs, vim lhe pedir um favor... - O escritor começou.**

**...**

**Harry estava em um bar, sentado sozinho em uma mesa, fumando seu cigarro e esperando um amigo. Rapidamente se levantou quando Rowe Mish chegou se se aproximou.**

**- Olá, Harry. - Rowe apertou-lhe a mão.**

**- Olá, Rowe, obrigado por vir. - Harry agradeceu e se sentou novamente.**

**O garçom apareceu e serviu duas cervejas aos rapazes.**

**- Obrigado. - Harry agradeceu. - Pedi suas bebidas enquanto não chegava, por minha conta.**

**- Obrigado amigo. Saúde! - Rowe estendeu seu copo.**

**- Saúde. - Harry também ergueu o seu e em seguida tomou um grande gole daquela cerveja gelada, espumosa e dourada. Tragou seu cigarro e perguntou: - Como está Sundust?**

**- Esplêndido, realmente esplêndido. O trabalho é duro, mas as coisas são maravilhosas. - Rowe contou animado. - Mal posso esperar para ir à batalha na França.**

**- Quando partirão? - Harry perguntou dando mais uma baforada.**

**- Provavelmente na semana que vem, espero que seja em breve. - Rowe tomou mais um gole de sua cerveja. - Por que você tem adiado...?**

**- Não é nada demais, um ou dois assuntos pendentes que tenho que resolver... Uma mudança no rigimento, esse tipo de coisa... - Harry deu desculpa.**

**- São muito bem sucedidos, é provável que sejam os primeiros à ir... - Rowe fez um movimento com o queixo em direção à uns rapazes de terno verde musgo em um outro canto do bar.**

**...**

**Na volta do bar, Harry voltava para sua casa sobre sua motocicleta, andando com certa velocidade pela estrada do bosque. Quando ultrapassou os portões do belo casarão e desceu de sua moto, se deparou com o carteiro que estava saindo.**

**- Acabo de deixar algo para o senhor. - O homem avisou.**

**Ao ouvir aquilo, Harry correu para dentro. Quando chegou no saguão de entrada, pegou uns papéis que estavam em uma de uma mesa. Lá havia uma carta para ele, rapidamente à abriu e começou a ler: _"Caro senhor Harry Kipling Potter, temos o prazer de informar que você foi aceito para ingressar na Armada Real Britânica e deve comparecer imediatamente na junta militar da data que está sendo informada no espaço abaixo. Deve levar sua documentação..."_**

**- Sim... - O rapaz abriu um enorme sorriso. - Obrigado, Deus! - Começou a correr em direção à sala de estar para procurar seus pais. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Bella e Rudyard discutindo.**

**- Usou um de seus poderes... - Bella reclamava indignada.**

**- É o suficiente... - Rudyard respondeu.**

**- Com seu poder de conquista...- Ela foi interrompida.**

**- Basta, Bella! - Harry mandou.**

**- Eu não vou, mãe... Sabia algo sobre isso...? - Bella voltou sua atenção para Lilian, que havia acabado de chegar na sala.**

**- Eu não sabia... - A mulher suspirou cansada.**

**- Por que, de repente, pode ir à guerra? - Bella questionou.**

**- Não sou um inválido? - Harry se ofendeu.**

**- Houve uma mudança no critério... - Rudyad contou.**

**- De que valem os exames, se Harry pode entrar no exército dessa maneira? Não percebe, papai? Será sua culpa se ele for assassinado, é muito perigoso! - A moça discordou.**

**- Nenhuma de vocês compreende o que está em jogo. - O escritor começou a explicar. - O que este pais conquistou nos últimos 150 anos, é único. Temos construído, duramente, uma família de nações.**

**Bella suspirou em tom de deboche: - Por favor, papai...**

**- PODE ME ESCUTAR? - Rudyard gritou com ignorância. - Uma família de nações... E os britânicos, como os pais e mães, tem o direito absoluto de proteger seus filhos.**

**- Está protegendo a família errada, papai. - Depois de dize isso, Bella se retirou.**

**- Lamento pela oficina de guerra não conseguir inventar algo, tenho certeza que fez o melhor... - Lilian comentou.**

**- Mamãe... - Harry encarou a mulher.**

**- Parabéns, Harry. - Lilian se aproximou e abraçou o filho. - Agora, você e eu precisamos sentar e fazer uma lista do que vai precisar levar...**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Os portões da junta militar do Exército Real Britânico foram abertas e Harry entrou com sua motocicleta e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Retirou seu capacete (que mais parecia o chapéu do chaves) e olhou em volta do local aquilo que estava esperando ver à muito tempo: soldados marchando em sincronia...**

**Hermione também estava lá com Lilian e Bella. As três deverias prestar serviços comunitários devido à entrada de Harry de maneira combinada no exército.**

**- Toda a manada...? - Bella perguntou desanimada.**

**- Sempre tivemos vacas, não é nada demais, Bella. - Lilian avisou.**

**- Se vamos produzir comida para as tropas, teremos que fazer bem feito. - Hermione alertou. - Por Harry...**

**- Muito bem. - Bella ainda estava desanimada. - O que podemos fazer para ajudar?**

**- Comece a cavar, senhorita Potter. - Um dos homens respondeu.**

**Enquanto isso, na área dos soldados...**

**Harry trajava o tradicional uniforme social verde musgo de soldado da época e carregava um grande rifle com uma grande faca na ponta. Estava na fileira de soldados.**

**- Vamos, malditos novatos... - O primeiro-sargento ordenava e guiava a marcha. - O primeiro, ataque...**

**Harry era o primeiro da fileira, correu com um grito se perseverança furando os sacos de palha à sua frente.**

**- Vamos, Potter! - O primeiro-sargento ordenou. - Não é hora de dormir, volte seu traseiro para a linha, rápido!**

**O rapaz obedeceu rapidamente.**

**...**

**Naquele dia, Rudyard estava na reunião dos conselheiros do Exército Real Britânico, Comitê de Propaganda e Oficina de Guerra. Mais dados sobre as batalhas na fronteiras foram divulgados novamente.**

**- Nossas armas são muito desatualizadas, que a munição se acabou rapidamente e, como consequência nossas, tropas foram eliminadas. Os soldados sobreviventes estavam refugiados, afim de se protegerem... Voltaram à salvo. - O líder do conselho explicou.**

**Rudyard mantinha seu óculos arredondados em sua mão, tremendo de preocupação e medo ao ouvir aquelas palavras.**

**...**

**Chovia muito no campo de tiro. Entre os sacos de areia que formavam uma pequena mureta, vários soldados se encontraram deitados com os rifles apontados para os alvos. O pior atirador ali era Harry, seus óculos escorregavam pelo nariz e atrapalhava sua visão, além disso, as lentes estavam encharcadas de água.**

**- Vamos Potter, pode fazer melhor... - O primeiro sargento o encorajou.**

**Não adiantou, Harry continuava a errar feio.**

**Aquele dia não havia sido um bom dia para ninguém. Rudyard voltou cansado, preocupado, estressado e sonolento da reunião, Hermione e as duas moças estava exaustas e com as mãos doendo devido ao árduo trabalho na produção de alimento para as tropas, e por fim, Harry estava indo de mal à pior nos treinamentos militares.**

**No dia seguinte, Harry decidiu mudar de tática e improvisar naquele momento de dificuldade, à começar por sua visão. Arrumou um tipo de massa de modelar e grudou um pouco sobre a haste que unia suas duas lentes e ficava sobre seu nariz, isso impediria seu óculos de escorregar e o manteria firme em seu rosto. Acordou muito mais cedo do que o normal e apareceu na calada da madrugada ao campo de tiro, onde um dos sargentos esperava por ele.**

**- Obrigado pela oportunidade, O'leary. - Harry agradeceu enquanto pegava seu rifle.**

**- De nada. - O sargento correspondeu.**

**Então o jovem soldado abriu sua caixinha, colocou seu óculos "aperfeiçoados", deitou sobre os sacos de areia e começou sua sequência de tiros. Tudo parecia ter clareado um piscar de olhos, repentinamente, Harry estava acertando os alvos com facilidade.**

**- 72, senhor... - O sargento marcava os pontos.**

**Harry foi acertando cada vez mais no centro do alvo, cada vez mais no centro, cada vez mais no centro, até que...**

**- Excelente, senhor... 81. - O sargento O'leary elogiou.**

**...**

**- Bella... - Rudyard tomou a carta da mão da filha com um ligeiro movimento enquanto caminhava até a sala.**

**- É minha vez de ler... - A moça questionou.**

**- Seguramente não é... - O escritor se sentou no meio de Lilian e Pauline, rapidamente começou à ler a carta de Harry: - _"Querida família, como estão vendo na foto incluída, não sou mais um simples cadente; sou um alto oficial comissionado..."_**

**- Deixe-me ver... - Hermione pegou a foto e viu Harry, estava de pé, com as mãos para trás e um terno verde musgo com um daqueles quepes da mesma cor.**

**Rudyard continuou: - _"Estão olhando para o segundo tenente, Harry Potter. O oficial O'Leary me ajudou à entrar em forma e agora disse que estou pronto par dirigir os homens, mais recrutas chegaram e 20 deles estão em meu pelotão, é meu trabalho transformá-los em soldados profissionais..."_**

**_..._**

**Harry amarrou sua bota, apertou seu cinto, guardou seu revólver ao lado da cintura e vestiu seu quepe em frente ao espelho.**

**Um dos homens apareceu em frente à porta aberta de seu quarto e fez um sinal de sentido, colocando sua mão ereta sobre a testa: - Senhor, o pelotão o aguarda lá fora.**

**Harry e o primeiro sargento se colocaram para fora e encontraram um bando de homens sentados no chão.**

**- Atenção! Ponham-se de pé, maricas bastardos! - O homem mandou e obedeceram.**

**- Sou o tenente Potter, seu comandante de pelotão. Juntos, formamos o Pelotão Fogo 2 da Guarda Irlandesa. Antes de começarem seu treinamento, quero lhes fazer uma pergunta: Por que se alistaram no exército? - Harry se aproximou de um dos caras. - Você...**

**- Eu, senhor? - O cadente perguntou meio assustado. - Para ver a guerra, senhor...**

**Depois a pergunta foi feita à outro cadente.**

**- Pelo Rei e pelo país, senhor...**

**- Dinheiro...**

**- É melhor, pra mim, enfrentar os alemães, do que ficar em casa apodrecendo.**

**Harry continuou: - Quaisquer que sejam suas razões, todos são voluntários, ninguém os forçou à estar aqui. Nos momento difíceis, quando quiserem atirar em suas próprias cabeças, eu gostaria que se lembrassem disso. Só lhes prometo uma coisa: Não vou pedir nada que não possa ser feito por mim mesmo.**

**Depois de algum tempo, o treinamento começou; Os soldados estavam fazendo uma série de flexões somente para começar...**

**- 29, 30... O que se passa, as mocinhas estão cansadas? - O'Leary caminhava pelo campo. - 33... Vamos seus fracos. 35... Não passam se uns malditos inúteis. - Se aproximou de Harry, que havia feito 40. - Creio que deveria parar senhor, está envergonhando essas senhoras.**

**Harry se levantou sorrindo e suspirando: - De pé!**

**Já no treinamento de tiros, Harry chamou a atenção de todos os soldados quando usou aquela massa na ponta de seus óculos para que não escorregasse, colocou seu quepe e se abaixou sobre os sacos de areia para atirar nos alvos.**

**- Apontem... - O'Leary mandou. - Disparar!**

**Foi uma sequencia interminável de tiros de rifle, saraivaram os alvos de bala até a munição chegar ao fim.**

**- Cessar fogo! - O'Leary ordenou. - Soldado Daly, 32. Soldado Doyle, 48. Soldado Bull, 52. Soldado Mc Kill, 77. Tenente Potter, 93.**

**Novamente, a atenção dos cadentes se voltou para Harry.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Rudyard, Hermione, Lilian e Bella estavam rodeadas de crianças na sala de estar daquela tarde agradável. O escritor contava uma se suas famosas histórias publicadas em seus livros fictícios.**

**- Eu vou contar à vocês como o rinoceronte escapou... - O homem explicava. - Todos vieram se banhar à margem do rio... Oh, tenente Potter... - Cumprimentou um jovem com uma farda social esverdeada.**

**Hermione se levantou de uma das cadeiras, com um sorriso aberto e feliz, correu até o noivo e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha.**

**- Sente-se no chão e acompanhe a história conosco. - Rudyard o convidou.**

**Harry deixou sua maleta de lado e se sentou abraçado com Hermione no chão daquela grande sala.**

**Então o escritor continuou: - Em uma ilha desabitada...**

**...**

**- O que acha se eu deixar o bigode crescer, mãe? - Harry brincou.**

**Estavam todos assentados nos sofás daquela imensa sala. Havia se passado uma hora desde que as crianças haviam partido dali.**

**- Vai te deixar com um ar mais velho, mas ainda prefiro que fique sem... - A mulher respondeu.**

**- Não é algo bom? - O jovem perguntou.**

**- Claro que é... Um pouco exagerado, mas eu gosto... - Rudyard falou.**

**Todos ficaram um silêncio por um determinado período de tempo.**

**- O batalhão vai partir na semana que vem, vou para a França. - Harry avisou.**

**- Mas por que agora? Não podem dar algum aviso? - Hermione perguntou.**

**- Sabíamos que isso iria acontecer... - Harry respondeu.**

**- Mas é tão cedo... - Bella discordou.**

**- É uma boa notícia. - Rudyard o apoiou. - Por fim, terminou a espera.**

**- Então este é seu último fim de semana? - Bella perguntou chateada.**

**- Sim. - O jovem confirmou.**

**Lilian se levantou se um dos sofás e se afastou um pouco sob o olhar de desgosto do escritor, olhando preocupada em direção ao lado de fora da janela.**

**...**

**Algum tempo depois da conversa que tiveram em família, Harry e Rudyard se sentaram a sós em uma mesa e dividiram uma garrafa de uísque juntos.**

**- À sua saúde. - O escritor o serviu e ambos brindaram. - Deve estar muito emocionado.**

**- Eu estou. - O jovem confirmou.**

**- Gostaria de saber onde estão meus cigarros. - Rudyard revirou os bolsos.**

**Harry retirou um maço de seu bolso: - Pegue um dos meus...**

**- Obrigado. - O homem se serviu de um dos cigarros e Harry os acendeu com um fósforo.**

**E lá estava uma cena lamentável de se ver, pai e filho compartilhando um momento juntos, fumando e bebendo.**

**O curioso é que, logo no primeiro trago, Rudyard começou a tossir: - Sempre me convenço de que não vou viver muito se continuar fumando. Te disseram para onde vai?**

**- Oficialmente, não. - Harry respondeu. - Porém não teremos muito tempo... Eu não deveria te dizer isso, mas partirei no dia 17 de agosto.**

**- Seu aniversário de 18 anos... - Rudyard lembrou.**

**- Exatamente. O General Jenkins disse que será a maior batalha da história. - O jovem contou. - É possível que partiremos alguns dias antes do meu aniversário, gostaria de saber se pode escrever uma carta ao Rigimento dando permissão para que eu parta antes dos 18 anos.**

**- A maior batalha da história do mundo... - O escritor pensou.**

**- Não quero perdê-la, quero estar lá... - Harry pediu.**

**- É claro que sim. - Rudyard sorriu. - À quem devo escrever?**

**...**

**Harry e Peter, o irmão mais novo de sua noiva, estavam juntos na pequena oficina dos fundos do jardim onde Harry guardava sua motocicleta, ou melhor, lambreta.**

**- Tenho umas coisas importantes para lhe dar. - O rapaz explicava para o garoto. - O primeiro, e mais importante, é uma barra de chocolate...**

**- Posso comer agora? - Peter perguntou.**

**- Que não pode comer agora. - Harry completou. - Segundo, a chave da minha lambreta.**

**- É sério? - O garoto tinha um brilho nos olhos.**

**- Sua própria chave, não à perca. - O rapaz avisou. - E terceiro, uma lista de coisas que tem que fazer. Quero que leia para mim pra eu ter certeza de que não esquecerá.**

**Peter começou a ler: - Um: trocar o óleo uma vez por semana, dois: Limpar as velas, não sei como fazer...**

**- É por isso que vou te ensinar tudo... - Harry respondeu.**

**- Quando você voltar, poderia me trazer algo? - Peter perguntou.**

**- Sim, o que? - O rapaz quis saber.**

**- Uns cigarros alemães. - O garoto pediu.**

**- Vou tentar... - Harry respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.**

**...**

**Por fim, havia chegado o dia da partida de Harry, seria antes dos seus 18 anos, como o estipulado por ele mesmo.**

**Naquela manhã, Rudyard se encontrava no jardim de sua residência andando de um lado para o outro e olhando impaciente para o relógio.**

**O jovem rapaz estava com Hermione em seu quarto, ambos estavam terminando de arrumar suas malas.**

**- Harry, é hora de partir... - Ouviram a voz de Rudyard chamando da sala de estar.**

**- Estou indo... - Harry respondeu do quarto.**

**Hermione colocou o paletó verde musgo no noivo e ele finalmente estava pronto: - Tenha cuidado lá.**

**- Não se preocupe, o Coronel Hyden cuidará de mim... - Ele à consolou.**

**- Harry, o carro acabou de estacionar nos portões. - Ouviram a voz de Rudyard novamente lá de baixo.**

**O rapaz abraçou sua noiva e ambos ficaram assim por um tempo, até que ela falou em seu ouvido: - Eu te amo, Harry.**

**- Eu também te amo. - Harry respondeu, pegou sua mala e desceu as escadas.**

**O rapaz encontrou sua irmã Bella no meio do caminho ao chegar no saguão de entrada e a encarou: - Adeus Bella. - Deu um abraço nela. - Se cuida.**

**- Está na hora, Harry. - Rudyard apareceu novamente.**

**- Vai logo. - Bella sorriu para ele.**

**Harry e Rudyard saíram pela porta da frente e caminharam pelo jardim em silêncio, pararam em frente ao automóvel que levaria o rapaz embora e se encararam.**

**Hermione saiu pela porta da frente e ficou observando a cena.**

**- Boa sorte. - O escritor estendeu a mão.**

**Harry esticou sua mão e apertou a de seu pai: - Adeus, pai. 16 oficiais morreram lá, muitos no primeiro dia, assusta um pouco...**

**Rudyard repousou suas duas mãos nos ombros do filho: - É claro que assusta, é um sinal de que vai andar no caminho certo.**

**- Quando mais pronto eu estiver, melhor... - O jovem falou.**

**- Absolutamente... - O homem concordou.**

**- Adeus, pai. - Harry se despediu pela última vez e entrou no veículo. Da janela, fez um aceno de "tchau" para Hermione e finalmente o carro partiu.**

**Rudyard ficou olhando o automóvel sumir de vista, acenando com a mão para se despedir. Ficou ali em tempo, até não ver mais nenhum sinal do carro que se foi.**


End file.
